Off Kilter
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Koichi asks Josuke to be his boyfriend and shenanigans ensues. Rohan's super salty, Okuyasu is happy but hurt, and Jotaro is a protective papa wolf. (Tomoko has fallen off the face of the earth but not really, because of reasons)
1. Chapter 1

Whenever Koichi hung out with Josuke he felt comforted and happy. Josuke's smile could brighten an entire room. Koichi had been feeling this way for a while before he started to think it was a crush. It had to be, the butterflies that fluttered every time he saw the other was enough to let him know that he had feelings for his friend.

He had been actively avoiding him for a while. He knew that Josuke was intelligent and picked up on things that Koichi wished that he didn't. He noticed that Josuke would suddenly appear in random places around the town. Places that Koichi never saw him before.

One afternoon Koichi was walking home from doing his homework at the park and ran into Josuke of all people at the crosswalk.

Koichi took a deep breath before bolting the other way and to his dismay, Josuke sprinted after him,''Why are you stalking me Josuke!?''

''What are you hiding!?'' Josuke growled ganging up on the shorter man.

''I'm not hiding anything! You've just been creeping me out!'' Koichi screamed.

Josuke jumped on the other's back and gripped his neck,''What are you hiding Koichi!? Are you working with an enemy stand?''

''No! No! Why would I!?'' Koichi screamed.

''You are the first person the enemies like to target!' Josuke huffed looking for traces of another enemy.

''I'm fine!'' Koichi yelled.

''Then what is it? And don't give me any bullshit about me just seeing things!''

''I...I wanted...to...'' Koichi began but was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

''You wanted to what?'' Josuke questioned looking skeptical.

''I wanted...t-to...ask you out on a date!'' Koichi screamed.

Josuke stopped dead for a second before laughing loudly. Koichi blushed and looked down embarrassed. After a while, Josuke noticed this change in demeanor and stopped laughing,''C'mon Koichi! You can come up with a better excuse than that!''

''What? Don't you trust me? I...I like you...suki desu...'' Koichi said looking down blushing trying to look cute and apparently succeeding. It was Josuke's turn to blush just as hard. He backed up a little bit.

There was a beat before Josuke said,''Um...I kind of like you too Koichi...I've become quite fond of you...you're sweet and gentle and cute...So um...I guess we can try?''

Koichi's face lit up like a Christmas Tree,''R-really!?''

''Yeah..really...''Josuke whispered looking away shyly.

Koichi beamed,''Um...the ice cream shop is still open...''

''Are you asking for a date or to go steady?''

''Both? I mean we know each other well enough?'' Koichi said awkwardly. Josuke nods awkwardly. Koichi noticed the amount of distance between the two. Koichi looked up at him and pouted.

''What?'' Josuke said uncomfortably.

''You're a giant...'' Koichi complained trying to hold his hand.

Josuke snickered and made it easier by lacing their fingers together. Koichi's hand was completely dwarfed by the other's strong grip. Koichi blushes and lets himself be guided to the ice cream shop. The two sat awkwardly in front of each other eating ice cream,''Um...no need to be so cold Josuke...'' Koichi said awkwardly.

''Oh-Um...it's just...this feels weird...you're my friend after all...''

''I know what you mean...'' Koichi answers softly.

''Soooo when did you start feeling this way?'' Josuke asks nervously.

''Um...not too long ago...you just have a smile that can brighten my entire day and your sense of humor and your eyes and how awesome you look fighting and your cool-headedness...muscles...hair...um...um...'' Koichi looked like he'd blow a fuse. Josuke chuckled amusedly.

''I'm surprised I hadn't noticed sooner Koichi...what with you falling apart just by looking into my eyes.'' Josuke teased cheekily.

Koichi pouted definitely and looked away.

''Cute.'' Josuke cooed smiling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Their relationship continued on like that for a week. Meeting after school, after Okuyasu went home the two of them would head out to the manga store or the park or a diner. They had even had their first chaste kiss.

Okuyasu had caught on at this point and was hiding behind a bush as Josuke and Koichi set on a bench holding hands and talking happily.

Okuyasu was a mess of tears. He didn't know where to go other than Rohan's house. He knocked frantically. Rohan opened the door livid,''What the hell do you want you buffoon!'' Rohan barked.

Okuyasu cried harder making Rohan roll his eyes in disgust. After catching his breath Okuyasu cried out,''J-Josuke and Koichi! They!''

Rohan's eyes widened in interest,''They what!? Josuke better not have hurt him!''

''No! Worse!'' Okuyasu cried.

Rohan's hackles rose and his eyes grew dark,''What?'' He growled.

''T-They! I think they're dating!'' Okuyasu sobbed out.

Rohan went stiff before laughing loudly in the other's face,''Aaah, you're a funny guy Okuyasu...go home.'' Rohan moved to close the door.

''Seriously! Josuke and Koichi are a couple!'' Okuyasu yelled defiantly.

''And what makes you think that?'' Rohan said skeptically.

''T-They...go places after school every day when they think no one will notice...tonight they went to the park...and they kissed and held hands and everything...''

Rohan rolled his eyes,''You need to stop drinking man!''

''I don't drink!'' Okuyasu yelled.

''Yeah...right...'' Rohan said smirking.

''Well...I haven't had a drink tonight! Don't believe me! Come with me tomorrow. They usually meet at the manga store or library!''

''I'm not listening to your drunken ramblings.'' Rohan sighed before slamming the door in Okuyasu's face.

The high schooler felt utterly alone. He didn't know anyone else that he could talk to. Josuke was his only friend other than Koichi.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Koichi noticed Okuyasu avoiding him. He'd sit beside Josuke and joke with him like normal but when it came to engaging with him he became cold and distant. Koichi wondered if he did something to upset the other.

''Uh...Hi Okuyasu...'' Koichi said gently.

The other boy curled his lip in disgust and simply grunted. Koichi gulped knowing that he wasn't in the best move and moved to back off. Josuke watched from the corner of his eye before joking about some tv show he and Okuyasu like to watch together.

Okuyasu hummed barely listening, twiddling his thumbs. Josuke sighed knowing that his friend was in a mood. He decided to let him be.

When lunch came around Josuke pulled Koichi to the side,''Hey Koichi...you notice something strange about Okuyasu? He's been acting...cold and kind of...mean?''

Koichi nods furiously,''I thought it was just me!''

Josuke lets out a huff,''Everyone has been so moody lately! Even my nephew Jotaro! He somehow found out that I'm dating you...he's not mean about it but he's not warm towards me either? He just gives me a stare and tells me to treat you right or he'll kick the shit out of me...''

Koichi snickered and blushed,''Awww! Your nephew is protective of me! I appreciate it!''

Josuke rolled his eyes before asking,''Are we too obvious?''

''So what if we are...I don't care if the whole world knows that I love you- UH! LIKE! LIKE YOU! YUP! That's the word! Like! No love over here! No sir! No Freudian slips here!'' Koichi says his voice getting squeakier with every word.

Josuke chuckles and facepalms.

''Shut up Josuke.'' Koichi growls stomping away.

''Where are you going?'' Josuke asks following.

''Looking for Okuyasu.'' Koichi answers looking around. And almost as if on queue Okuyasu walks towards them from across the basketball field. He looks suspicious. His eyes darting around with a light blush on his cheeks.

Okuyasu walks up to them and waves cheerfully,''What's up gays! Guys! GUYS! What's up, guys!'' Okuyasu looks extremely embarrassed by his slip up and Josuke clutches his side laughing.

Koichi blushes and mumbles,''I guess I'm not the only one having Freudian slips left and right...''

Josuke wipes the mirth from his eyes and says,''Well I take it that you know...''

''Know what?'' Okuyasu says nervously.

''That we're gays.'' Josuke said snickering,''What's up gays has a nice ring to it don't you think Koichi!?''

''Shut up babe!'' Koichi facepalmed at the slip.

''Hey! That's the first time you've called me babe in public!'' Josuke cheers.

Okuyasu's lip quivers before he bursts into tears and runs away full speed.

''What the hell?'' Koichi asks looking confused.

Josuke rolls his eyes,''He's weird about relationships, this is why I didn't tell him...he gets all weepy. He's a hopeless romantic...''

''Why don't we set him up with someone?'' Koichi suggests.

''I've thought about doing that...'' Josuke says thoughtfully,''If it helps him to stop crying over other happy couples then sure!''

Koichi mumbles,''Are you sure he's not crying because he likes you?''

Josuke gags,''Dude! That's my brother! Plus he's 100% straight! I know the type of chicks he likes he just is too shy to pursue any of them!''

Koichi pondered over who he could set Okuyasu up with. He did want for his friend to be happy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day Koichi and Josuke sat in a cozy corner of a manga cafe reading. Koichi was in Josuke's lap and comfy there if he does say so himself.

That peace didn't last for long.

''Hey!'' Rohan exclaimed nearly kicking Josuke in the face as he climbed over him to sit next to Koichi. Koichi slid out of Josuke's lap and greeted his friend back.

''Soooo! You two come here often?'' Rohan asked sounding a little too chipper.

''Yeah...I'm waiting on my favorite mangaka to release a new volume...'' Koichi said without thinking. He then hid the manga he was reading.

''Oh? And who might that be?'' Rohan said his voice sickly sweet.

Koichi blushed,''You know that you're my favorite author of all time Rohan Sensei...''

''Uh-huh...'' Rohan said looking for the manga, after a little bit of maneuvering Rohan snatched the book up and looked at it.

He gasped and chuckled amusedly,''You're a pervert Koichi...A filthy fucking slut!''

Koichi gasped his face as red as a tomato and argued,''You are too because you know what this is!''

Josuke was glaring at Rohan for calling his boyfriend a slut but his curiosity got the better of him,''What is it?''

Koichi somehow got redder and snatched the book back and sat on it. Josuke looked amused,''Soooo you were over here reading porn in my lap?''

''No! It is art!'' Koichi hissed.

''Awww what a load of shit! ''ART'' If that's the filth you want to read I can write you a little personal manga Koichi-kun...''

''Go fuck yourself...''Koichi whispered.

Josuke gasped looking shellshocked,''Koichi! You swear?''

''Oh honey, there's a lot that you don't know about this one...'' Rohan purred suggestively.

Josuke cocked an eyebrow and Koichi rolled his eyes,''Leave Rohan!''

''Why? This is a public domain...'' Rohan said stretching and making himself comfortable,''Why oh why were you in another man's lap Koichi? You angry with me for not paying you enough attention so you come here with Jouke of all people? How childish...''

''No! What's childish is you sitting up here making shit up to get Josuke to fight you!''

''Why oh why would he fight me, darling? It's not like he's your boyfriend...'' Rohan purred mischievously.

''What if I am?'' Josuke challenged.

''I'd tell you to enjoy my sloppy seconds...''Rohan purred an evil glint in his eyes.

Koichi moved to distract Josuke with a kiss. A shadow fell over Rohan's eyes. Josuke glared at Rohan throughout it. Koichi whispered in Josuke's ear,''He's lying babe...you know he thrives off of making you upset!''

Josuke hummed in acknowledgment before gripping Koichi's hand and leading him out of the store. Rohan stood up,''Oh? No fight you John Travolta knock-off?''

''Nope,'' Josuke said his voice steady, he held Koichi's hand gently and walked out of the shop with him. Rohan glared holes into the back of their heads thinking of any way he could to tear them apart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Koichi was surprised that Josuke had brought him to his home. Koichi greeted his mother and Jotaro. He didn't miss the intense glare Jotaro sent Josuke. Jotaro began mouthing words to his Uncle. It took Koichi a few seconds before he realized that Jotaro was silently demanding for Josuke to keep his door wide open and his hands to himself.

Koichi liked that Jotaro cared for him but sometimes he felt that he was too protective of him. It hurt Koichi's pride that Jotaro did not think that he could fend for himself against Josuke at all and that Josuke could lead him astray in no time and steal his innocence in one swoop without a fight.

When they went upstairs Josuke let out an annoyed sigh when he noticed bells tied tightly to his door,''Really Jotaro! Really!?''

Koichi asked,''How did he know to do this?''

''I kind of suggested having a sleepover with you one of these days and got a tongue lashing from Jotaro...'' Josuke grew deathly quiet when he noticed his Nephew glaring at him from the staircase.

Josuke gulped hard before waving at the other. Koichi gulped as well noticing that Jotaro's eyes were completely bathed in darkness under his cap,''What are ya doin Jotaro? Came to say hi to Koichi?

''I was your age once...I had a friend I would call over for ''sleepovers'' except we never slept...keep the door open...''

''Really Jotaro?''

''Do you want a sex change?'' Jotaro asked his voice cold as ice. Josuke grasped his crotch in exasperation.

Jotaro said nothing else and only slowly descended back down the stairs not breaking eye contact with Josuke who's thick brow was twitching in fear. It sent chills down both of their spines.

Koichi awkwardly walked into Josuke's room and plopped down on his bean bag trying not to burst out laughing. Koichi snickered and said,''Did your nephew just tell us he used to fuck around with a high school buddy? Did that really just happen?''

Josuke burst out laughing,''Jotaro's a weird one man!''

Both boys fell over laughing. After they settled down Koichi said,''I kind of want to sleep over...you have pajamas over here for me...sooo...''

''Yeah whatever...it's not like your parents ever notice.''

Koichi chuckled nodding in agreement. There was a heavy silence before Josuke said,''What exactly did Rohan mean by sloppy seconds?''

''Oh Kami!'' Koichi clutched his head,''I was hoping you'd forget that! Ugh...''

Josuke's eyes widened and he glared,''I thought you said he was lying!''

''He kind of was...I mean...me and him never were a thing...I hooked up with him out of pity...it was a pity make out session ended with a pity handjob...'' Koichi mumbled looking to the side awkwardly.

Josuke's jaw dropped,''You're bad Koichi-kun! Any more secrets!?''

''Nope. I don't date often...I was just helping Rohan with a few transcripts and he got a little tipsy and started whining about how I'm too cute for my own good and he wants and craves me and adores me or some corny bullshit like that...'' Koichi mumbled blushing.

Josuke snickered deviously,''I'll never let him live it down!''

''Don't tell him I told you! Since he drank so much the night before I was hoping that he'd wake up the next morning none the wiser but instead started calling me lover...it got to the point that I started avoiding him completely because he got delusional and possessive all over a hand job...he came to my doorstep blackout drunk crying for my forgiveness one night and for a blow job...'' Koichi rubbed his temples.

Jouke fell off the bed laughing. He tried to breathe while clutching his sides,''What a pathetic asshole! I knew he was touch starved but damn!''

''Be nice Josuke...'' Koichi said softly. Josuke tried to calm down his laughing but started over again once he imagined Rohan crying on Koichi's doorstep for a blow job.

''Hey! calm yourself boy!'' They heard Jotaro yell from downstairs. The boys had completely forgotten that other people were there. Koichi whispered,''Are Mr. Kujo and your mom a couple?''

Josuke's face grew dark and he answered bitterly''Yes...'' under his breath.

''Awwww...cute...'' Koichi said softly. Josuke growled and tackled the other. Koichi screamed and thrashed back at the sudden onslaught. He knew that Josuke was sensitive about the topic but didn't expect a full-on wrestling match.

They rolled across the floor punching and kicking every now and then. Josuke got the upper hand and pinned him down. Josuke wiped the sweat from his forehead and thew off his school jacket. Koichi gawked up at Josuke's taut muscles. He gulped loudly.

Josuke grinned before leaning over and kissing him passionately. It was there first ever french kiss. Koichi felt like he was in heaven as he worked hard to keep up with Josuke's domineering tongue.

Koichi moaned and ran his fingers through Josuke's hair. Josuke pushed his hips down and ground against him slowly hoping not to scare the smaller man.

Koichi let out a high pitched moan as his lower region tingled to life as Josuke's slyly rubbed his growing erection against him. Koichi was slowly starting to tear at Josuke's shirt when they heard ''Yare Yare Daze...'' from the doorway.

''I forgot how shameless children of this generation are...'' Jotaro said looking disappointed in them.

Josuke scrambled back onto the bed and got a pillow to cover himself.

Jotaro rolled his eyes,''You weren't so shy a second ago with your tongue down his throat and your dick practically out for all to see!''

Josuke looked away embarrassed.

''Yare yare...'' Jotaro reached into his coat pocket and threw an assortment of condoms at Josuke's face. Josuke blushed even deeper,''Jotaro!''

Jotaro sighed before throwing a bottle of lube at Koichi,''Make sure to stretch yourself out really good before fucking or you'll regret it. The harder he is on you the harder it will be to walk or even stand tomorrow...''

Josuke looked disturbed, flabbergasted, and aroused all at once he took a chance,''Sooo Jotaro...mind teaching me how exactly to stretch him out? I doubt he would mind being used for educational purposes.''

Jotaro glared at him making Josuke laugh and wave him off,''Nevermind then...''

''Go to a sex shop...they have tons of materials to learn from,'' Jotaro answered with a straight face.

''Um well...I already know how but thanks...'' Koichi said his cheeks a flame.

''Uh...excuse me?'' Jotaro asked looking scandalized.

''Uh...nevermind...'' Koichi said softly.

''You have more in common with him than I originally thought...''Jotaro mumbled staring into space.

''Beg your pardon?'' Koichi asked nervously.

''He's just having another PTSD flashback...'' Josuke dismissed chuckling. Jotaro said nothing and simply threw another condom at Josuke's face before leaving.

''Okaaaaaay...'' Koichi said softly,''You have a very interesting family...''

''Tell me about it! When Jotaro found out about us dating, presumedly by listening through the floors, he gave me a long talk about sex and marriage which I thought was over the top and just stupid...''

''Jotaro means well. He loves you Josuke!'' Koichi exclaimed smiling.

Josuke rolled his eyes, ''Whatever you say, man.''


	3. Chapter 3

Koichi was walking home with Josuke when Rohan of all people sauntered in front of them,''I was hoping to catch you alone but I see that that is now impossible.'' Rohan said bitterly.

''What do you want?'' Koichi growled defensively.

Rohan looked wounded,''What have I ever done to you!? Nothing! If you didn't want to be with me why even get my hopes up?''

''Didn't think you were a complete lunatic,'' Koichi grunted.

''Koichi...dear...don't be like that! You know that I love you and only want the best for you...I will take you back if you apologize and acknowledge how wrong you are...''

''No! Shut the fuck up and listen to me!'' Koichi screamed.

Josuke's eyebrows rose high on his forehead.

''I am not giving you endless supply any longer! You can try the smear campaigns. you can drag my name through the dirt I don't give a damn! You do not have any control over me! None! You can say whatever the fuck you want to, I will not fall prey to your endless delusions so shut the fuck up and get out of my face! And what the fuck do you mean apologize and bury myself in shame! So basically you want me to sit under you and lick your ballsack and for what!? FOR WHAT!? I have dignity Rohan! I am not going to supply you with an ego boost every day! I am a separate person from you! I am me! You can no longer shame and make me be whatever you want me to! Get a fucking life! I know you feel insignificant without putting me down and that in and of itself is fucking pathetic! I will not let you step on me anymore to make yourself feel better you delusional asshole!'' Koichi growled. He grips Josuke's hand and stomps away.

Josuke's jaw is on the ground and Rohan looks as if he is going to combust,''Koichi-kun!'' Josuke chuckles and flips him off.

Rohan growled,''Y-You don't mean that!''

Koichi did not answer but continued to drag Josuke behind him.

''Koichi!'' Rohann yelled again.

Koichi continued to ignore him.

''Don't ignore me Koichi!'' Rohan growled menacingly.

Koichi dropped Josuke's hand and made a break for it. Josuke yelled,''There's no need to run babe! Don't be scared of that idiot!''

Koichi didn't listen to him and simply ran to Josuke's house and screamed when he fell into Jotaro's arms. Josuke finally caught up. And bent over to catch his breath.

Koichi broke out into sobs.

''Yare yare daze...'' Jotaro grunted and guided Koichi into the house.

Josuke followed them to the couch in the living room.

''What happened?'' Jotaro asked.

''Um...a creep is upset that I and Koichi are dating...he thought that Koichi was dating him...he's been trying to ruin our relationship and tried to convince Koichi to leave me so Koichi let him have it before freaking out...''

Jotaro sighs,''Koichi...you are a rare soul...you will attract darkness...light always attracts darkness. Don't let the darkness corrupt you okay?''

Josuke cocked an eyebrow at his nephew when Jotaro rubbed his thumb in circles on his boyfriend's shoulder. His eyebrow reached higher proportions when he saw the blush on Koichi's cheeks as he leaned closer to Jotaro.

Josuke crossed his arms and pouted glaring at them.

''Look kid...I had an ex just like you...'' Jotaro sighed.

This made Josuke lean in and glare more. Jotaro pushed his Uncle off of the coach with one swipe of his hand,''Koichi...my ex-boyfriend was a kind and nurturing young man...he cared for everyone and that made him attractive to a lot of people...not only because he was physically attractive but also because his soul could brighten a room...''

Josuke fake gagged on the floor making Josuke kick him in the side, the kick sent Josuke nearly flying out of the room. Jotaro looked none the wiser, he didnt even acknowledge that he nearly sent his Uncle flying through space with one kick.

Koichi blushed deeply,''My soul can brighten a room?''

''Yes...when I first met you I saw potential in you...I saw that there was something about you that was pure and gentle. Others can see that too and will work to corrupt that. I will not always be here to protect you...just like how I couldn't protect him...But I promise to protect you as much as possible.''

Josuke was childishly mocking Jotaro and without looking at him, Jotaro threw a throw pillow at his face.

Koichi grinned,''W-Why me?''

''Something tells me that life gave me another chance to redeem myself. Kakyoin would be proud to know that I learned from the past...''

''Was that your boyfriend'' Koichi asked.

Jotaro nodded.

''What happened?'' Koichi asked.

''He was killed by...'' Jotaro stopped talking and sighed''Yare yare daze...he just died okay?''

Koichi nodded in sympathy. He pressed his hand to Jotaro's cheek and said,''He didn't die in vain...''

Josuke jumped between them suddenly and turned on the television. Koichi tried to say something else but Josuke turned the sound higher and higher. Jotaro smacked Josuke upside the head,''You see us talking Josuke...''

''Yeah I saw you talkin alright...buttering him up and whispering all that corny shit to him...didn't know you liked them so young,'' Josuke said bitterly.

''You are a real dumbass Josuke. I do not want your boyfriend..we had a heart to heart and all you can think about is how he might be popping a boner for me! He's a teen, a bug flying past his junk can be enough to make him rock solid. You should know that!'' Jotaro said rolling his eyes.

Josuke wrapped his legs and arms around Koichi nonetheless. Koichi giggled and snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace.

Jotaro snatched the remote and turned off the tv,''Koichi...guard your heart...know that you will attract all kinds of idiots. You do not owe anyone anything.''

''Thank you Mr. Kujo...'' Koichi said grinning and blushing like crazy.

''Yare Yare Daze...I'm just 28 years old kid. You can call me Jotaro...''

''Jotaro-kun...'' Koichi said dreamily stars in his eyes.

Josuke growled and pulled Koichi tighter into nearly a headlock. Koichi giggled and rubbed JOsuke's arm,''Josuke-kun~'' Koichi practically moaned knowing that it would distract his possessive boyfriend.

Jotaro sighed and got up from the couch.

Josuke looked at him suspiciously,''What are you about to do?''

''Your mom,'' Jotaro said with a smirk.

Josuke jumped up off of the couch flailing and punching wildly. Jotaro laughed loudly at Josuke making an ass of himself. Koichi giggled and pushed his emotionally charged boyfriend back. There is never a dull moment in the Higashikata household it seems.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day Koichi slowly awoke from a nap. He realized that his boyfriend calling him is what woke him up. He sleepily answered,''What?''

He looked over to see Josuke lying next to him cuddling a stuffed elephant. A big one. One that you'd win at a carnival. Josuke's mouth was a agape and he was steadily slobbering on the elephant between saying Koichi's name.

Koichi giggled at the sight. He looked ridiculous.

Josuke moaned Koichi's name once more and wrapped one leg around the stuffed elephant,''Mmmm Koichi...''

Koichi had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud as his boyfriend tried but failed to fuck the stuffed elephant. Koichi sat there watching Josuke grind against the poor thing.

Koichi couldn't resist leaning over and saying,''Josuke-kun...harder...''

''Mmmm you like that!?'' Josuke said his tone cocky as he sped up. The elephants' head bobbing back and forth comically. Josuke's face full of confidence and self-assured vigor.

Koichi nearly screamed. He held his scream in as much as he could and had to clutch his sides before he whispered,''How much do you want me?''

''More than anything...I never wanted anything more...''Josuke whispered back.

Koichi felt himself blushing, he hadn't expected that. He had to admit that it boosted his ego immensely,'I want you too Josuke...''

''Oh really?'' Josuke giggled like a school girl making Koichi stifle another laugh,''How much?''

''More than anything in the world. You are the sexiest man have ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on...'' Koichi whispered truthfully.

''Oh yeah?'' Josuke moaned back thrusting faster.

Koichi snickered at Josuke's determined frown.

''You're so soft baby...'' Josuke whispered.

Koichi couldn't hold back his laughs anymore.

Josuke pouted in his sleep,''Don't laugh at me...''

''I-I...I...'' Koichi fell off the bed laughing.

Josuke jolted awake and noticed his embarrassing position. His face grew dark as he glared at Koichi,''Tell anyone and I will kill you...''

Koichi laughed loudly,''What do I say? My boyfriend likes to fuck stuffed animals in his spare time while thinking of me? What an awkward conversation!''

''Shut up...'' Josuke said his voice wavering with an impending laugh.

''You're a fucking idiot...'' Koichi snickered.

''I know you are but what am I?'' Josuke said quickly.

''Fucking idiot...'' Koichi sighed climbing back on the bed. Once he did he noticed Josuke's...predicament.

There was a beat and Koichi gasped before running out of the room fake crying. Josuke chased him with a pillow over his junk,''I'm sorry you had to see that! I forgot how innocent you like to pretend to be!''

''No! It's not that! You're huge! Unnatural! There is no way it's gonna fit!'' Koichi cried.

Josuke grinned and puffed out his chest,''Why thank you~''

Koichi glared at him before fake crying again,''I knew you were a giant but damn! I'll never be able to walk again!''

They forgot that they were in the hallway. Jotaro was holding a laundry basket that dropped along with his jaw.

The three of them just stood there awkwardly until JOtaro slowly walked backward and out of sight with a mortified expression on his face.

Josuke facepalmed,''He always ALWAYS comes in at the worst possible times! Ugh!''

''How would I suck it?'' Koichi thought out loud.

''Huh!?'' Josuke said enthusiastically,''I'll be more than happy to teach you!''

Koichi teared up again and ran back into the room. Josuke ran behind him, bow-legged clutching a pillow to his junk looking like a constipated penguin.

Koichi watched his boyfriend attempt to walk with his boner and laughed. Hard. Koichi was a crying mess,''I can't. I just can't with you...I can't even...what the fuck?''

Josuke climbed on top of his crying boyfriend and kissed away his tears,''Glad to see that my pain amuses you.''

Koichi got a mischievous glint in his eye,''If you're that big and you haven't stopped growing yet...I wonder how big Jotaro-kun is...''

Josuke started to look offended but they both became distracted by what sounded like a grown man falling down stairs. Josuke wanted to pretend to be pissed at Koichi but couldn't keep his glare on.

Josuke's voice strained as he called out,''You alright Jotaro?''

They got no answer so Josuke sing-songed,''That's what you get for eavesdropping~ Get a hobby Jotaro!''

Jotaro growled from the bottom of the stair,''I am doing laundry and you two are loud as hell...''

''You never do laundry! Why today of all days!?'' Josuke yelled back.

''Fuck you,'' Jotaro growled from the bottom of the stairs.

Josuke burst out laughing, it was his turn to cry. Koichi squeaked as Josuke collapsed on top of him. Koichi's small hands ran through Josuke's hair as his boyfriend laughed loudly next to him.

They were cut short by the doorbell ringing. Koichi decided to push his boyfriend off of him and answer the door. Jotaro was at the coffee table pretending to drink coffee and not bourbon even though the whole kitchen smelled of whiskey and liquor Jotaro remained staunch on the ''fact'' that it was ''just coffee''

Koichi opened the door to see Okuyasu standing there. Okuyasu babbled awkwardly for a little while before saying,''Sooo, you live here now? I see you're in your pjs...''

''Um...you can say that? Unofficially living here?'' Koichi said shrugging.

''Cool. Cool.'' Okuyasu said looking at everything but him,''Is Josuke here?''

''What's up dude!'' Josuke yells stepping up behind Koichi,''Here to get your ass kicked in street fighter?''

Okuyasu bristled at the challenge,''Like hell!''

The two went to the living room to play like nothing had ever happened. Koichi decided to just go take a nap.

The two friends sat side by side on the couch. After a few rounds of fighting, Okuyasu said,''Life's going well I take it?'

''Yeah...'' Josuke said smiling.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' Okuyasu asked referring to his new relationship.

''Well...I wasn't sure that I liked him then...I mean...you know how fickle I am...I didn't really see Koichi as a sexual being until like...a week ago...I expected us to have a few lame dates and then go back to being friends ya know...''

''But...you could have told me something like that...I thought you hated me or didn't trust me...''Okuyasu said looking sad.

''Aw man! Never! You're my brother! I'd never hide things from you! I just didn't expect to like Koichi as much as I do...And to be honest...At first, I was a little embarrassed that I liked another guy...so...''

''But you're flaming...''Okuyasu said his voice flat.

''You know what? Fuck you.'' Josuke said laughing.

Okuyasu chuckled for a little bit before going dark in the face. He coughed awkwardly and said,''Um...Josuke...I'm embarrassed to admit this but...I...I miss having you to confide in...I miss you...I've been feeling very isolated since you and Koichi began dating...''

Josuke sighed before stretching an arm out towards him awkwardly, not looking over at his friend. Okuyasu awkwardly leaned into his friend and the two shared an awkward albeit very straight hug.

Okuyasu was the first to snap and he wrapped his arms around Josuke and hugged him tight,''I miss you, brother!''

Josuke grinned and said,''I missed you too! What's been bothering you?''

''Been feeling...'' Okuyasu trailed off nervously.

''Lonely?'' Josuke offered and tsked when Okuyasu burst into tears and cried on Josuke's chest.

''There. There. Ya big baby!'' Josuke said chuckling.

''I-I'm just so happy for you...but then at the same time...I feel...desolate...'' Okuyasu whined.

''Ugh.'' Josuke wiped away Okuyasu's tears and tried to comfort him.

''Yare Yare daze! Shut the hell up you two! Worse than a group of teenage girls!'' They heard Jotaro yell from the kitchen.

''Go get a fucking hobby Jotaro!'' Josuke yelled back and gasped when a very sharp knife wisped by his head.

Jouke let out a shaky breath,''That almost cut off my pompadour...''

Koichi walked in rubbing his eyes,''Are you alright Jotaro-kun? Need a hug?''

There was silence.

''I'll take that as a yes...'' Koichi walked past the couch to enter the kitchen.

''Keep some space in between that hug Koichi!'' Josuke shouted.

Koichi and Jotaro both ignored Josuke's comment and awkwardly stood in the kitchen wondering what to say. Koichi looked into Jotaro's soulful eyes. Something was bothering him. He wished that Jotaro talked about his feelings more but he knew that would be a cold day in hell. Koichi sighed and rubbed Jotaro's arms awkwardly.

Jotaro rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug. Koichi was taken off guard by the normally stoic Jotaro putting forth an effort to express emotions other than annoyance and anger.

Koichi wrapped his arms around the other back and patted him gently. He was surprised that Jotaro was actually returning the favor. Koichi then came to the realization that Jotaro was mocking him...he was trying to get acquire a more sentimental approach.

Josuke imitated the sound a scoreboard makes at a basketball game when the team is accused of foul play as he walked into the kitchen sulking. Koichi pulled away from the hug and saw Okuyasu at the doorway looking shocked.

Josuke got a juice from the refrigerator rather loudly before slamming the door too hard. Koichi blushed to know that his boyfriend was not too keen on the closeness that he and Jotaro had acquired.

''Hey Jotaro...don't you have a ship to be on or something?'' Josuke mumbled not looking at him.

''I'm leaving in a week...'' Jotaro answered his voice flat.

''Yessss!'' Josuke cheered,''Good riddance! What? You'll be gone for a year?'

''Josuke! That's rude!'' Koichi hissed.

''Yeah Yeah...'' Josuke disregarded his boyfriend scolding him.

Okuyasu suddenly gasped and said,''Koichi is it true that you started dating Josuke before you even broke up with Rohan?''

Koichi growled and waved exasperatedly,''I knew it! I knew he was going to start saying stupid shit! What did he tell you Okuyasu?''

Jotaro frowned,''Who's Rohan?''

''Well...he told me that he's your ex-boyfriend?'' Okuyasu said softly backing away from the irate Koichi.

''When!?' Koichi asked.

''Um...earlier today...Um I was out for a walk and he kind of cornered me and told me to keep an eye on you guys but of course, that's not why I'm here...I told him I would to get him out of my face...'' Okuyasu admitted.

Koichi stomped to the door and moved to put on his shoes. Josuke ran after him and said, '' Don't do this! You said you were over this childish bullshit! He only wants attention babe!''

Koichi sighed,''You're right...'' He stood up and said,'Okuyasu...I have been wanting to take you on a double date...It's time for us to actually live life and not be held back by jealous assholes!''

''Huh!?'' Okuyasu and Josuke both said.

''I have a friend that's visiting...she is very sweet and would love to meet you...'' Koichi said smiling.

''What does this have to do with Rohan?'' Josuke asked.

''Absolutely nothing. I'm just going to live my life and not pay that miserable bastard any more attention.'' Koichi answered.

Okuyasu's face brightened,''A girl!? How does she look like?''

'''You'll see. She's gorgeous...'' Koichi said walking towards the phone.

Josuke pouted,''No so sure if I'm okay with you having gorgeous girls on speed dial?''

Koichi rolled his eyes,''I'm gay fool.''

''Well...okay...'' Josuke said shrugging not looking concerned in the slightest. Koichi rolled his eyes at his stoic boyfriend.

Later that day, Koichi walked into Tonio's with Okuyasu and Josuke in tow. He beamed when he saw his friend Uriko sitting down and waiting for them. Uriko was dainty with long brown hair that framed her face perfectly. She had an air of innocence about her. When she looked up and saw Koichi she beamed and waved happily. He walked over there quickly and hugged her. Okuyasu's jaw was practically on the floor. His cheeks were practically glowing red. Josuke snickered and closed his mouth for him.

Koichi beamed up at his nervous friend. Okuyasu looked as if he may faint so Josuke put a hand on his shoulder. Koichi smiled and said,''C'mon, I have a feeling that things will only get better...''


End file.
